


endlessly

by softboyhannie (orphan_account)



Category: SEVENTEEN (Band)
Genre: Alternate Universe - High School, Angst, Bottom Xu Ming Hao | The8, Crack, Eating Disorders, Fluff, God Junhui, High School Student Minghao, M/M, Mental Health Issues, Mortal Minghao, Sorry Not Sorry, Top Wen Jun Hui | Jun, hehe ( ͡° ͜ʖ ͡°), im too lazy to correct myself so everyone calls him minghao, just a lil bit, kinda inspired by melanie martinez's k-12, maybe some angst?, sorry in advance lol
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-10-06
Updated: 2019-10-07
Packaged: 2020-11-24 16:41:50
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Major Character Death, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 2,796
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20910806
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/softboyhannie
Summary: Minghao stared at the mess of a body on the floor, sweat running down his back. Blood gushed out of the male's wounds. The man twitched and writhed, though his fingers and feet were completely still, as was his face."Oh, fuck!" Minghao's eyes widened. He didn't mean to. He didn't mean to do that.The man's skin began to glow a faint red, and suddenly he was floating. Now back on his feet, the man's eyes went completely red. The world around them began to change, shifting and swirling with different colors and shapes.When it finally stopped, a hand was wrapped tightly around Minghao's neck."How dare you try to kill a god?"





	1. Fellas, I Think I Killed A God

**Author's Note:**

> i randomly got this idea in the middle of my musical theatre class so... here you go?

"Minghao... Minghaooooooo... MINGHAO!"

Minghao was shaken out of his trance by the yelling of Kwon Soonyoung, sitting in front of him with a pout on his face.

"Were you even listening to me?" Soonyoung's arms were crossed, coffee that Minghao  _ swore  _ was just there a minute ago, gone. Minghao shook his head a little bit, frowning. 

"Sorry, hyung. I'm not myself today." Minghao mumbled, fingering the chocolate croissant placed in front of him. Was he supposed to eat that?

"Minghao, you've never been yourself," Soonyoung said with a soft sigh. He gingerly reached over the table and laid his hand over Minghao’s, a gentle, close-lipped smile on his face. Minghao forced himself to smile back, even if he didn’t want to. 

“You can talk to me any time you like, got it? Even if I’m in the middle of having sex—you can’t come, ‘kay?” Minghao nodded, though, he probably wasn’t going to take up his offer on that. 

Soonyoung opened his mouth to speak again, but his phone went off about a  _ million  _ times. Soonyoung pursed his lips, growl almost sounding through the small cafe. But when his eyes hit his phone, his face lit up. Soonyoung started to pack up his belongings hastily as if he completely forgot Minghao was there. He stood up from his seat and waved apologetically to Minghao.

“Sorry, Haohao. Jihoonie just texted me and asked me to meet up with him. I’ll see ya later, ‘kay?” Minghao ushered him off, saying the typical “goodbye”s and “I’ll see you tomorrow”s. 

As soon as the older was out of sight, he left as well. He wasn’t hungry, nor was he in the mood to stay in that disgustingly sweet cafe that he worked at, so he made his way home. 

The sky was filled with clouds and stars, and the moon’s pale light shone down on the trees, casting shadows that loomed over Minghao’s slender figure. It was chilly, but not too cold. (which was to be expected, it was mid-October after all) Minghao could feel his nose and cheeks going rosy, wind blowing against his exposed skin. 

He crossed the street, wanting to be at the dorms already. As soon as he entered his house, he was going to fall onto his bed and descend into his dreams. Thank goodness he didn’t have a roommate. 

A sudden thought crossed his mind;  _ what would it be like to have a roommate? To have a friend? _ Not that he didn’t consider Soonyoung his friend, but they only hung out when they happened to run into each other. Since Soonyoung didn’t know that Minghao worked at the cafe they were just at,  _ Heavenly Blends _ , he doubted he’d be seeing him there again. There was one other person he talked to, who was a classmate in his Biology class. His name was Seokmin, but their personalities didn’t really seem to match. You see, Seokmin was very… well,  _ out there _ . He was extroverted and friends with all the popular people. Apparently, he was very good at singing, but Minghao had never heard him so he had no input on that. They sat next to each other, and Minghao often let him cheat off of him in tests. 

He turned the corner and saw a tall, broad-shouldered man standing, just standing, in the middle of the sidewalk. He blocked off most of the walkway, making it almost impossible for Minghao to pass. Minghao went up to him and tapped him on the shoulder. 

“Excuse me, sir, could you please move?” Minghao shifted his backpack to a more comfortable position on his shoulders and gave a small smile. 

“And why should I?” the man turned around and revealed his handsome face, cocking an eyebrow. Minghao suppressed a sigh and tried to push the man a little. 

“You’re in my way,” though Minghao was only shorter than him by the  _ tiniest  _ bit, he was kind of intimidated. The man had striking features; high cheekbones, big eyes, a long nose, and plush-looking lips. Minghao backed up just the  _ slightest  _ bit, eyes dancing around the block. 

The man rolled his eyes. “Oh, my bad.” he stepped to the side and gave Minghao room to pass.

Minghao strolled passed him, keeping his head down. He could tell by the way that the man was glaring at him that he, for some odd reason, wanted to kill him. He kept his mouth shut and continued on, wanting to get home even quicker now. But, time wasn’t on his side, because it would still take another 20 minutes to get home from here. If only he wasn’t as broke as he was, he’d have a car by now. 

It was only when he was about to turn onto his street that he noticed the rather obvious footsteps sounding from behind him. It was pretty late, almost 11:00 PM, who was out at this hour? After a few more seconds of stopping and going again, he whipped his head around. 

No one. 

Furrowing his eyebrows, he inspected the area. A few trees here and there, small houses squished together, orange streetlights. But no humans…  _ hm _ .

He started to walk again and didn’t hear the footsteps until a moment after. Again, he waited. When he turned around, no one!

Deciding to just leave it be, he resumed his walk home.  _ Tack, tack, tack _ . 

“What the fuck, man?” Minghao yelled as he spun to look behind him. 

And there he was, the man from before. 

Minghao wanted to scream. Not out of fear, but _frustration_. He just wanted some peace and quiet, not to be anxious about someone following him home. Without waiting for the man's response, he grabbed him by the shoulders and pushed him as hard as he could into the street. The man let out a startled gasp and instantly threw out his hands to grab onto Minghao's outstretched arm. 

**But it was too late.**

He was hit. A car zoomed passed them, colliding with the man's body.

Minghao froze. He just stood there, blood roaring in his ears. What just happened? What did he do? _What did he do?_

He snapped out of his trance and ran over to the man, biting his lip.

Minghao stared at the mess of a body on the floor, sweat running down his back. Blood gushed out of the male's wounds. The man twitched and writhed, though his fingers and feet were completely still, as was his face.

"Oh, fuck!" Minghao's eyes widened. He didn't mean to. He didn't mean to do that.

The man's skin began to glow a faint red, and suddenly he was floating. Now back on his feet, the man's eyes went completely red. The world around them began to change, shifting and swirling with different colors and shapes.

When it finally stopped, a hand was wrapped tightly around Minghao's neck.

"How dare you try to kill a god?"

Minghao was lifted a few inches off the ground, and with every inch, the man's grip got tighter. 

"A-a god?" Minghao wheezed, just trying to catch a wisp of air. The man only smirked. Light began to bleed from his fingertips, oozing into Minghao's veins. He could feel himself dying. He could feel his life seeping out of him. He whimpered quietly, lifting his hand up to pat on the man's hand, telling him to let go.

And surprisingly, he did. Minghao gasped for breath as he fell to the floor, coughing and hacking, body trembling. 

"I am Wen Junhui, god of sin and creation. You've just committed a heinous sin by harming a god. I will take you—" Junhui stopped mid-sentence, then put his hands on his hands and laughed exasperatedly. "Nevermind, can't do that, so I'll just pester you all the time. I'm going to go with you everywhere!"

_Huh? _The man's personality seemed to have changed. First, he was intimidating, aggressive, and merciless. Now he seemed childish, like a 10-year old. The man squatted down in front of him and leaned in quick, a mocking smile on his lips.

"How old are you? What's your name? When's your birthday?" 

"I-I'm 16, my name is Xu Minghao, I was born on November 7th," Minghao muttered as he brought himself to his feet. Junhui nodded with a thoughtful expression, then smirked. 

"Take me home with you," 

Minghao's lips curled into a glower. "Why? You're a god, can't you just go back to whatever holy place you came from?" Junhui kept his smirk, but the glare in his eyes changed. 

"I was banished, 'cause I'm too _evil _or something," Junhui paused, then looked Minghao up and down. "Take me home with you," he repeated, staring straight into Minghao's soul. The shorter male squirmed under his watchful gaze, not liking the feeling of this _god _keeping an eye on him. 

"Fine! Just don't mess with me," Minghao turned on his foot and sprinted to the collection of apartments that were a few blocks away from the school. He looked back over his shoulder and saw Junhui at a standstill. Hoping that the man was just joking about living with Minghao, he smiled. Home sweet home!

He entered his living quarters, slamming the door and pressing his back against it, panting. "I lost him! Yes!"

"_Ahem_."

Minghao looked up. Junhui stood in the middle of his kitchen, sipping on one of the sodas that were in the fridge. 

"Well, _shit_."


	2. Les I'm Miserable

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> "Mr. Junhui, I would appreciate it if you would stop embarrassing me," Minghao's cheeks were red; everyone was looking at him. 
> 
> "Oh no, I feel bad—SYKE, no, I don't."

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> yeehaw... this took a long time...

"Sorry, I didn't mean to stab you with a pen,"

"Are you sure?"

Minghao was currently at school, with Junhui posing as his "Chinese exchange student". It was only half-way through first period and he absolutely, with no doubt in his mind, wanted to kill himself. Junhui was the most annoying little shit ever, constantly taking his pens and somehow making them disappear, ripping up his schoolwork, telling the teacher that Minghao wanted to say the answer even when he didn't know it. 

" _ Junhui, _ " Minghao said firmly, shrugging the man's arm off his shoulder. 

"Whatcha' want?" 

Minghao groaned. Was he being like this on purpose or was he actually stupid? "For you to get off of me and stop messing with me! If you keep doing this, I'm going to end up failing all of my classes," 

"Maybe I want you to fail all your classes,"

Minghao just ignored him, going back to answering his math questions. 

  
  


When lunchtime came around, it was pretty safe to say that Minghao wanted not only to kill himself but to kill the immortal god who pestered him all day. He couldn't get any work done in the two periods after the first one, constantly having to shut Junhui up and getting sent out into the hallway in the process for being "too loud". 

They walked into the cafeteria and multiple sets of eyes stared straight at them. (more like at  _ Junhui _ , but there were a few wandering eyes here and there.) Yeah, yeah, yeah, Minghao gets it. He gets why almost all the girls in the big room are staring at them; because Junhui was hot as  _ shit _ . No surprise that all the girls want to fuck him and his dorky, sexy-ass smile already. 

Minghao's kitten eyes skipped around the room, scanning for a completely vacant table. 

" _ No. Not there. Oh dammit, why'd you have to sit there alone? Fuck, uhh—ah, gotcha'! _ " his eyes landed on a small, round table, barely big enough for 4 people to sit down in the top right corner of the room. Not paying attention to the huge number of people surrounding the table, Minghao took Junhui's index finger in his hand and rushed over to the table.

"I'm hungry," Junhui complained as they sat down. 

"Aren't you the god of creation? Go make some food yourself," Minghao picked at his fingernails, not even sparing a glance at the tall man in front of him. 

As if on cue, fully cooked hanwoo appeared in front of him with lettuce and cola on the side. He picked up the chopsticks that materialized and began to eat. People around them stared, a "how did  _ that  _ happen?" running unanimously through their minds. Minghao kept his head down. Junhui just continued to eat.

Ah, how Minghao hated this place. There were always calculating eyes, judging whispers, and insults being thrown at him 24/7. 

"Minghao,"

"Hm?" he responded without looking up. 

"Look at me," Junhui tapped his finger against Minghao's temple, trying to get his attention. 

"Why? You need me for something?"

Junhui hooked his fingers under Minghao's chin and jerked his head up, cocking an eyebrow with a displeased gaze. 

"That was an order.  _ Obey. _ "

Wha...what? What just happened? Why was his heart beating so quickly? Why did he actually want to  _ listen _ ?

"O...okay..." his heart was beating and his cheeks were probably redder than an apple. Junhui held up a spoonful of rice to Minghao's mouth. 

"Open up!" 

But Minghao kept his mouth shut. His stomach as already churning with nervousness and this food was just going to make it worse. 

Junhui sighed when he realized that Minghao wasn’t going to budge. He was obviously hungry, and not eating wasn’t going to change that. So, he thrust his thumb in between Minghao’s lips and pushed down on his tongue, forcibly opening his mouth. He shoved the spoon into Minghao’s mouth and pushed his teeth back together. 

Minghao slowly chewed, staring Junhui timidly in the eyes. Those around them were whispering, glaring, and insulting. Again. His cheeks were as red as a cranberry, and his fingers were trembling. 

He hated feeling eyes on the back of his neck, their scrutinizing gazes seemed to choke him. He struggled to swallow the now soggy lump of rice on his tongue, eyes tearing up. 

“Hey, hey,” Junhui said softly. He cupped his cheek and rolled his thumb along his soft, squishy skin. “What’s wrong?” 

Well,  _ this  _ was a new Junhui. Though Minghao most  _ definitely  _ hated Junhui, he quite liked the gentle touches he was receiving from him. 

“N-nothing,” Minghao squeaked, blinking furiously to get rid of the tears that were about to fall.  _ Already crying in front of him? Hah! You’re so pathetic,  _ he thought, mentally punching himself in the face. 

“Don’t lie to me, I know you’re not okay,” Junhui pinched Minghao’s cheek lightly and showed him his dazzling smile. 

Ah. There’s that heart tremor again.

His heart beat faster and faster the longer Junhui touched him, the longer Junhui study his features. It skipped a beat when Junhui pulled him closer by the jaw and frowned. It almost stopped when Junhui grazed his finger over Minghao’s lips to wipe the extra rice off. 

“Yeah, you’re right. I’m not okay, but I’m not going to tell you about it,” Minghao whispered, biting his lip. He moved his gaze to the food that was in front of Junhui and cringed. Did he really just eat that?

At that moment, he felt stinging bile rise up in his throat, so he tore himself away from the elder and leaned over the edge of the table, letting it all out onto the floor. 

“Ew!” 

“That’s so disgusting!” 

“Jeez, get that shit outta here,” the calls of the people around him filled his head, and for a second, that was all he could hear. He coughed and hacked, dark blood spattering onto the floor. 

“Oh, shit, Minghao, are you okay?” Junhui got up from his spot and sat down next to Minghao, patting his back and stroking his hair. Minghao shook his head, finally letting the tears fall. He’d just embarrassed himself in front of everyone for the umpteenth time today, all because of Junhui. Yet, he couldn’t find it in him to be mad at the god. Though he was an annoying little shit, he was truly caring and nice. 

“Hao…” 

“I-I’m fine! Just… just, get away from me —or, no, I need to get away from you—” before Minghao could stand up, though, Junhui caught him by the waist and secured him in place. 

“Mr. God-nim, I would really appreciate it if you could let go,”

Junhui smirked. “Not gonna happen, mortal-boy!” Junhui held him closer. “First, we need to wipe that mouth of yours. Don’t want it to dry and stuff, I think,” 

“You think?”

“Yes, I think. How am I supposed to know? You’re the first mortal I’ve ever laid my eyes on!” 

“Hm,” Minghao eventually relaxed in Junhui’s firm grip, pursing his lips. “Fine then. Get me a napkin,”

“Gotcha,” almost as soon as he said it, a rough paper was pressed to his lips. 

“Umph—” Minghao scrunched his nose, trying to get away from the unpleasant feeling. 

“Stop squirming, I need to clean you up!”

“That sounds wrong,”   
  
  
“What?  _ How _ ?”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> hehe jun has big dom energy

**Author's Note:**

> dude i love this idea so much


End file.
